


First Date

by ocathalain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, First Dates, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocathalain/pseuds/ocathalain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia's first date, sharing a milkshake</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

[Please click for full size!](http://i.imgur.com/R1iVWMu.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of extra pictures to go with this I'd like to do but ran out of time for. So I'll try my best to post those too at a later date!


End file.
